


Stars and Spots: Book One

by Twilarose



Series: Stars and Spots [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Post season finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilarose/pseuds/Twilarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on a space station, love is never easy. Ezri and Julian attempt to build a life together, no matter what odds they may face. Will they get their happily ever after? Meanwhile, a former soldier with a violent history tries to find her peace. Can she cope with this post-Dominion world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“To the Alamo!”

“May she always stand firm against her enemies!”

Miles O’Brien and Julian Bashir drank to their favorite holoprogram. Quark shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

Miles looked up from his tankard. “What?”

“What do you two find so appealing about reenacting a battle that happened hundreds of years ago?”

Julian leaned back in his chair. “Nothing wrong with a little history. Another round, Chief?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Quark refilled their tankards. “This one’s on me, gentlemen.”

Miles raised his eyebrows. “What’s the occasion?”

“Just my way of welcoming you back to Deep Space Nine. Now that you’re back, you and the Doctor will be wanting to use to use my holosuites again. That means more profit for me.”

Julian raised his tankard. “To engineering seminars! May they never rear their ugly heads again!”

“Here, here!” They clanged their glasses together.

Quark rolled his eyes, and left the two friends at the bar. Julian let out a sigh of satisfaction. “So, how were things at the Academy?”

“Very different from what it used to be. They’re still trying to rebuild it after the war with the Dominion.”

“How did Keiko and the kids feel about being back on Earth?”

“Oh, they had a great time. Keiko spent most of her time resupplying the new botany wing at the Academy. I took the kids to that interspecies zoo in downtown San Francisco a few times; Molly loved it. I had to drag her away from the Calrissian chameleons.”

“Still, it’s good to be back on the station, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I was worried you wouldn’t have any friends with me gone.” Julian’s wounded expression made Miles laugh. “So what’s new with you?”

“Been pretty boring actually. Quark and Morn did have an interesting experience with Arcturian dog bird that they were trying to smuggle onboard. It got loose while they were hiding it in Morn’s quarters, and it-.”

The Chief interrupted. “That’s not what I meant.”

“What then?”

Miles lowered his voice. “I’m talking about you and Ezri.”

“Oh. That.”

‘So how’s it going”

“It’s going well.”

“’Well?’”

“Very well.”

Miles shook his head in disbelief. “Well, I’m glad I didn’t miss anything.” Julian got up from his seat. “Where you going?”

The Doctor smirked. “I’ve got a counseling appointment.”

Miles chuckled as his friend left the bar. Julian could try to hide his true feelings all he wanted, but he was clearly in love.

* * *

 

Ezri Dax stared at the personnel report on her console, and rubbed her temples in frustration. As the station’s counselor, it was her duty to make sure all new officers felt welcome. However, there were always some people that presented more of a challenge than others.

Her door chime sounded. “Come in!” Julian walked in, and Ezri beamed at him. “Hey.” Her boyfriend walked over to where she was sitting and gave her a kiss. Ezri smiled. Even after almost two months of dating, Julian Bashir still managed to create butterflies in her stomach. “How was the Alamo?”

“Santa Anna over-ran us in 20 minutes.”

“Uh oh. Sounds like you and the Chief are out of practice. It normally takes you about an hour before you lose.”

“That’s funny coming from the Trill who can’t take on the Persian army.”

“Glad to see how much you value our time together.”

Julian smirked, and gave her a kiss in the cheek. “You ready for dinner?”

“Almost. I just need to finish reading this.”

Julian looked at the file on Ezri’s screen. “Who Lieutenant Aria Mahoney?”

“Our new security officer. She’s being transferred from the Shepard. Should be arriving on the station in a few hours.”

“Mahoney… Any relation to Captain Jack Mahoney?”

Ezri nodded. “He was her father.” She turned back to the file. “It also says that her sister was a science officer on Voyager when it disappeared.”

“Sounds like you got your work cut out for you.”

“Looks like you got your work cut out for you.”

“Seems like it.” Ezri turned the monitor off. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

Julian pulled her out of her chair. “How does dinner in Italy sound?”

Ezri wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes in order to reach. “Very romantic. Has Miles been giving you advice?”

Julian rolled his eyes. “I don’t need any advice. Do I?”

Ezri laughed. “No, you’re doing splendidly.”

“Why, thank you. May I escort you to dinner, Counselor?”

“You may, Doctor.”

* * *

 

_I’m not here to make friends. I’m just here to do my job_. Lieutenant Aria Mahoney repeated this over and over in her head as she rode the lift up to Ops. She hated the lift; it shook slightly as it rose higher, groaning as it did. She still could not believe she was on this old space station, out in the middle of nowhere. She longed for brightness of a starship, with its routine smoothness in all of its operations. _I’m here to do my job_. _I’m not here to make friends_.

The lift lurched to a halt, the doors sliding open to reveal Ops. Aria stepped out, scanning the room for Captain Sisko. A Bajoran woman with red hair approached her. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Lieutenant Mahoney. I’ve just been transferred here as a part of Starfleet’s security detail here on the station.”

“Ah, yes.” The woman offered her hand, and Aria shook it. “I’m Colonel Kira Nerys, second officer here on Deep Space Nine.”

Aria nodded in acknowledgement. “May I see the Captain?”

“He’s in his office.”

“Thank you.” She brushed past the Colonel. They could be as friendly as they wanted to be, it wouldn’t change anything. _I’m not here to make friends_.

Aria pressed the bell on the wall, and the doors to Sisko’s office slid open. The Captain glanced up from his computer. “Lieutenant Mahoney, I presume?”

Aria handed Sisko the data pad she brought with her. “This states that I was transferred to your command at 1900 hours.”

“Very good. I want you to report to Constable Odo at 0700 tomorrow to receive your duties.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Lieutenant?”

“Yes, sir?”

“My condolences for the loss of your father. He was a good man; a fine officer.”

Aria had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from making a sharp retort. Instead, she nodded and said, “Thank you, sir. Is there anything else?”

“One more thing.” Sisko got up from his chair and walked around his desk so that he stood before Aria. “Why did Captain Gale request that you be transferred here?”

Aria stared at him. “Doesn’t it say on my record, sir?”

“I want to hear it from you.”

She let out a sigh. “The Captain and I had a… disagreement.”

“About what?”

“She didn’t approve of my security methods.”

“And why not?”

“Captain, I became a security officer because I knew how to fight. When we were fighting the Dominion, I was just what they needed. Now, starships don’t want a soldier. They want a Starfleet officer that strictly follows protocol. Well, that isn’t always enough. Captain Gale thought that I was endangering my life and the lives of her crew, so she had me sent here.”

“Well, she was right. The war is over; you’re not a soldier anymore. You are a Starfleet officer, and I expect you to act like one. Do I make myself clear?”

“Perfectly.”

“Then you’re dismissed, Lieutenant.”

Aria turned and marched out of his office. Sisko acted exactly the way she expected him to. She would know; she grew up in a Starfleet family. It didn’t matter. She was here to do her job, and if Sisko didn’t like the way she did it, then that was too bad. _I’m here to do my job_. _I’m not here to make friends_.


	2. Chapter 2

“The time is 0600.”

Ezri groaned and buried her face in her pillow. The voice sounded again. “The time is 0600.”

“Okayokaygoaway.” Ezri turned to Julian, who was still asleep beside her. “Julian,” she shook him gently. “It’s time to get up.”

Julian shook his head, his eyes still closed. Ezri shook him harder. “You’re on duty in an hour.” No response. “Fine then.” Ezri moved to get out of bed, but Julian grabbed her arm. “Julian, you’re being ridic-!”

Julian stopped her scolding by kissing her gently on the mouth. When they broke apart, he moved down to her neck. “Why,” he asked in between kisses, “Are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?”

Ezri readjusted herself so that she was facing Julian. She ran her fingers through his hair, and smiled. “You’ve already been late for duty twice this month.”

Julian brushed the spots on Ezri’s forehead with his lips. “I’ve been conducting research on Trills.”

Ezri rolled her eyes. “Go!”

“Could you at least join me for breakfast?”

Ezri smiled despite herself. “I think I can manage that.”

* * *

 

The Replimat was crowded, but Ezri and Julian managed to snag a table. Although Ezri participated in his conversation, Julian noticed that she seemed distracted. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. “Am I really that uninteresting?”

Ezri stared at him, confused. “What?”

“Well, you keep looking around you. If you want to eat with someone else, just say so.”

She smiled at him. “Someone’s a little jealous.”

 “I most certainly am not.”

Ezri gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m just looking for Lieutenant Mahoney.”

“So you are trying to find someone else to eat breakfast with.” Ezri rolled her eyes as Julian laughed at her. “You’re doing a terrible job of searching. She’s been sitting behind you for the past few minutes.”

Ezri spun around in her chair. Sure enough, a young woman with black hair knotted at the back of her head was sitting two tables behind her, reading a padd as she ate. Ezri blushed as Julian continued to laugh. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know you were looking for her.” Julian drowned the last of his Tarkalean tea and stood up. “I got to run. You up for lunch later?”

“I don’t think I can. Ensign Harvey wants me to talk to his daughter sometime today.”

“Well, how does an evening at Vic’s sound?”

“2000 work for you?”

“It’s a date.” Julian gave Ezri a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Julian left the Replimat, and Ezri stared into her coffee mug. Every time she was about to go talk to a new member of the station’s crew, she felt like a Gorokian toad was jumping around in her stomach. It wasn’t something she could blame on one of her past hosts; she felt this way since she first began her Counselor training. She was always worried that the crew wouldn’t see her as someone they could confide in, but as an inexperienced girl trying to prove herself. Ezri took a deep breath. Sitting here worrying wasn’t going to make this any easier. Ezri got up from her seat and made her way over to where Lieutenant Mahoney was sitting.

The Lieutenant didn’t look up from her reading as Ezri approached her table. Ezri put on her most winning smile and asked, “Mind if I join you?”

Mahoney glanced up from her padd. “If you want to.” She watched Ezri as she sat down across from her. Her eyes unnerved Ezri slightly; they were cold, gray, and calculating.

She pushed her discomfort aside. “I’m Ezri Dax.”

“Aria Mahoney.”

Ezri shifted in her seat. “So, you’re new to the station, right? What do you think of it so far?”

Aria set her padd down and stared at her. “Why do you care?”

Ezri was surprised by this sudden show of hostility. “I’m just trying to be friendly.”

“Is that all, Counselor?” Aria smirked at Ezri’s dumbfounded expression. “You didn’t think I would come to this station without knowing the staff, did you?” She leaned in closer, lowering her voice. “I must be your dream patient. An ex-soldier that no one wants to have around. A girl who watched her father’s ship blow up right in front of her; whose twin sister disappeared without a trace. Well, let me tell you something, Counselor. I am not interested in being analyzed by you. I just want to do my job. Understand?”

Ezri was numbed by Aria’s declaration, but she managed to nod. “Of course. But if you ever change your mind-.”

“I won’t” Aria stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” She walked out of the Replimat, leaving Ezri sitting alone.

Ezri took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She knew that it might be difficult to get Aria to open up to her, but she never expected such a harsh rejection of her help. The worst part of it was that Aria did need her help. It was clear that she was still suffering from the deaths of her father and sister from her cold attitude. But how could you help someone who didn’t want to be helped?

* * *

 

Aria stormed through the Promenade, fuming. How dare that woman try to give her advice. She didn’t need help, especially not from that Counselor. _I’m here to do my job_. _I’m not here to make friends_. She passed the Ferengi’s bar on her way to Odo’s office, and one of the workers ran out to greet her.

“Good morning, madame! It always pleases me to a beautiful new face appearing on the Promenade.” Aria stared at him in horror as he continued. “It is my pleasure to welcome you to DS9. I’m Quark, and if there’s anything you need,” Aria noticed how his eyes were moving over body. “Anything at all, please don’t hesitate to give me a call.”

“Quark.” The Ferengi started at the new voice. A blond man wearing a Bajoran security uniform was standing a short distance away. The abnormal smoothness of his facial features identified him as a Changeling; this had to be Odo. “I hope you’re not bothering my new security officer.”

“Bothering? Quite the contrary; I was just trying to make her feel welcome.”

“I’m sure you were.” Odo glanced at Aria, who was glaring at Quark. “If you would come with me, Lieutenant, I’d like to discuss your duties on the station.” He led her away, leaving Quark standing by himself.

Odo led Aria through his office doors, saying, “You’ll have to keep an eye on Quark.”

“I’ve dealt with Ferengi before; I can handle him.” Aria watched as Odo sat down behind his desk, leaving her standing. She knew Odo didn’t work with the Founders, but it was hard for her to be near him. The Founders had been responsible for so many deaths during the war, including her father, and standing so close to a Changeling made her feel slightly nauseous.

Odo’s gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. “I’d like for you to join Sargent Kalum’s team in patrolling the docking ring. He can work out your shifts.” Odo glanced up at Aria, who was biting the inside of her cheek. “Is there are problem?”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“I’m not Starfleet; you can say whatever you want.”

“You’re assigning me to patrol duty?”

“In the docking ring, yes.”

Aria couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “But I can do so much more than that! On the _Shepard_ I didn’t go looking for security threats, I responded to them.”

“And your responses are what got you thrown off that ship.” Odo stood so that he was at eye level with Aria. “Do you really expect me to place you in charge of civilian security after you nearly got two of your crew killed breaking up a gambling ring? Or after that incident with the Andorian miners? If you want me to trust you with the lives of the people on this station, you’re going to have to earn it. Do I make myself clear?”

Aria glared at the constable. “Yes, sir.”

“Then report to Sargent Kalum.” Odo sat down and turned away from Aria, indicating that she was dismissed.

Aria stared at the back of Odo’s head, furious. Then she turned and stormed out of his office. How dare he treat her like some ensign fresh out of the Academy. He should be grateful to have her around! _I’ll show them_ , she vowed. _Sisko, Odo, all of them. I’m the best there is, and I’m not afraid to prove it_.

* * *

 

Miles groaned as him and Julian walked down the halls of the Habitat Ring. “I’m getting too old for this.”

Julian laughed at his friend. “Too much time in Academy classrooms, that’s your problem. In a few weeks you’ll  be chasing Santa Anna out of the Alamo just like before.”

“Actually, I thought we could try this new program.”

Julian gave Miles and incredulous look. “You want to get rid of the Alamo?”

“Not get rid of it, just try something new.”

“Alright, what is this new program?”

“It’s a collection of adventures about this man called Indiana Jones from the 1980s.”

Julian interrupted. “Was he a real person?”

“Nah, fictional. Anyway, there’s some really good stories in the program, and you should see what Indiana Jones can do with a whip.”

Julian raised his eyebrows. “I’ll have to check it out.” The pair had reached Julian’s quarters. “See you tomorrow, Miles.”

“’Night, Julian.” Miles continued down the hall as Julian entered his quarters. It had been a long day, what with two surgeries and over an hour in the holosuites with Miles, and he was ready to call it a day. He had just settled down in his favorite armchair when the door chime sounded.

“Come in.” Ezri walked through the door, and Julian smiled at her. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. What’s up?”

Ezri’s voice was tight as she asked, “Do you know what time it is?”

For a moment, Julian was confused. Then he remembered. “Our date.”

Ezri glared at him. “I’ve been waiting in my quarters for over an hour. Where were you?”

“Miles booked a holosuite.” Ezri let out a snort of disbelief, and Julian angrily defended himself. “I haven’t spent time with Miles in months!”

“So you just decided to run off to the holosuites without asking me first?”

“I don’t need your permission to spend time with my friends!”

“That’s not the point!”

“Well, what is?”

“All I want is to know when you decide to cancel a date; for a little consideration.”

“You’ve canceled loads of dates before, and I never yelled at you!”

Ezri let out a groan of frustration. “Because I told you about it beforehand. You’re acting like a child!”

“Oh, so now we’re insulting each other?”

“You’re the one who’s trying to start a fight!”

“And what did you come here for?”

“I came to talk!”

“Well, go ahead, Counselor. See if you can talk without yelling at me!”

“Will you calm down? You’re making this a bigger deal than it has to be.”

But Julian wouldn’t back down. Once his temper was stroked, he could keep going for a long time. “You’re the one who came in here yelling at me for an honest mistake. You always do this, Jadzia. You start a fight then-!”

“What did you call me?” Ezri was staring at him, horrified.

Too late, Julian realized his mistake. All the anger immediately left him at the look on Ezri’s face. He reached out to her. “I… I didn’t mean… Ezri, it was an accident.”

But she was backing away from him, her eyes filling with tears. “How could you?” She whispered.

“Ezri, please…” She ignored Julian’s pleas, and ran out of the room. Julian was left alone, staring at the place where she had stood only a few seconds before, the place where he had broken her heart.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Julian didn’t get much sleep last night. Part of the reason was that he had grown used to having Ezri beside him as he slept, and her absence kept him tossing and turning all night. That, and every time that he closed his eyes, all he could see was Ezri’s hurt face.

How could he have been so stupid to call her Jadzia? The feelings he used to have for Jadzia always made Ezri slightly uncomfortable, like Julian was only with her because she carried Jadzia’s memories. Now, he had confirmed her worst fears: that he was just another person who saw her as a replacement as Jadzia.

Julian hit his pillow in frustration. He never once considered Ezri a replacement for Jadzia. Sometimes he could see bits of Jadzia in her, but he knew Ezri couldn’t help it. Last night, while they were arguing, Julian saw all of Jadzia’s passion and temper coming out through Ezri. Her eyes, which were the same shade of blue as Jadzia’s, had burned with a familiar fire that Julian had not seen for a long time and, for a moment, he felt the presence of his old friend. Unfortunately, he mistook that presence for the real thing, and he responded as if Jadzia was really there instead of Ezri. But she hadn’t been there, and Ezri paid the price.

 Julian let out a long sigh. Right now, they both needed time to cool off. He would try to talk to Ezri in the morning, explain his mistake. Surely she would understand; every joined Trill had similar experiences. They had their share of fights before, and they always managed to resolve without too much difficulty. Hopefully, this would have the same results.

* * *

 

Apologizing to Ezri was proving to be far more difficult than Julian anticipated. She refused to answer his hails on her commbadge, and when he went by her quarters, the doors were locked. Julian was starting to get worried. Ezri never avoided him like this before. Maybe she was angrier than he originally thought. If she didn’t want to make up… Julian shook his head. He had to try; Ezri was far too important for him to lose.

He finally managed to track down Ezri in the Replimat. She was sitting with Miles, laughing at some joke he just told her. When she saw Julian, however, the smile slid off her face. She said something to Miles, then left before Julian reached the table. Julian’s heart sank as he watched her walk away. How could he apologize if she wouldn’t let him near her?

Miles looked up from his meal and saw his friend’s dejected face. “Trouble in paradise?”

Julian dropped down into Ezri’s abandoned seat. “What did she say?”

“Nothing, actually. I didn’t even know you two were fighting until she ran off. What’s wrong?”

Julian let out a long sigh. “I called her Jadzia.”

“Ah.”

“It was accident! We were having an argument, and she was acting just like her, so,” Julian gestured hopelessly, “I called her Jadzia.”

“And she thinks that you only see her as Jadzia, not Ezri.”

“I don’t know; she’s not speaking to me.” Julian replied bitterly. “But yeah, I guess so.”

“Hmm.” Miles sipped at his coffee, looking thoughtful.

“What is it?”

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

“If you have something to say, just say it.”

Miles put his mug down. “Have you considered that she might be right?”

“What?!” Julian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How can you say that?”

“You can’t have Ezri without having Jadzia. Maybe you only see the Jadzia in Ezri, instead of Ezri as a whole.”

“That’s not true! I love Ezri for her, not because of her past hosts.”

“You loved Jadzia, too.”

“That was a long time ago. Besides, Ezri and Jadzia are nothing alike.”

“Technically, they’re almost the same person.”

“Don’t debate Trill philosophy with me!” Julian snapped.

“Sorry, sorry. All I’m trying to say is that I can see why Ezri’s so upset.”

“I just wish she would let me explain. I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“”It doesn’t matter what you meant, the fact remains that you did.”

Julian scowled at Miles. “Thanks. You always know just what to say to make me feel better.”

Miles smirked. “Years of practice. Just give her some time. She’ll talk when she’s ready.”

Julian sighed dejectedly. “I hope so.”

Miles couldn’t help a small smile at his friend’s despair, but he quickly hid it. Julian’s relationship with Ezri had changed him; he had never seen him so concerned with what someone thought of him. Miles stood up. “I’ve got to get going. Seems like everything was waiting ‘til I got back to break down.” He clapped Julian on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

Julian tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. “Thanks.” Miles left, and Julian was left by himself. He needed all the luck he could get if he wanted Ezri to forgive him.

* * *

 

“Hey, Ezri!” Ezri started as Kira approached her on the Promenade. “I called you about three times.”

Ezri smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I’m a bit preoccupied this morning.”

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Ezri lied. She didn’t feel like talking about her fight with Julian just yet. “Are you heading up to Ops?”

Kira didn’t look entirely convinced by Ezri's reassurance, but she nodded. “I was talking to Odo about Lieutenant Mahoney. Have you met her yet?”

“I talked to her briefly. It didn’t go well.”

Kira smirked as the pair entered the turbolift. “Ops. According to Odo, she’s nothing but trouble. You should have heard him going on about all the trouble she got into on her last assignment. I think he likes her.” Kira glanced at Ezri, expecting her to laugh, but the Trill was staring blankly at the wall. “Computer, halt turbolift.”

Ezri stared at Kira as the lift jolted to a stop. “What’s going on?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“Just leave it alone, Nerys.”

“Hey,” Kira’s voice was soft with concern. “We’re friends. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Ezri found herself opening up to Kira’s kindness. “It’s Julian.”

“Did you have a fight?”

“It was stupid, really. He forgot to tell me he was going to the holosuites with Miles. We were arguing, and… and he called me Jadzia.”

“Oh, Ezri…”

“I should’ve known this would happen!”

“What do you mean?”

“He loved Jadzia.”

“And you think… Ezri, I'm sure Julian isn’t with you because you carry Julian’s memories.”

“I remember how he used to chase after her. He really loved her.” Ezri angrily brushed away the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. “This is the thing with Worf all over again! I keep trying to have a relationship with people who only want Jadzia, not me.”

“Hey, calm down. I know Julian, and I’m sure this is all just a stupid mistake on his part.”

“But what if it isn’t?”

Kira shrugged. “The only way to know for certain is to ask him.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Ezri…”

“I know, I know. I’m a Counselor; I should be ‘let’s talk about our feelings’ and everything. Oh, gods, is that what I sound like? No wonder people don’t like therapists.”

“This isn’t just going to go away on its own.”

Ezri nodded. “I know I’ll have to talk to him eventually. But right now, I don’t think I could even be in the same room as him. I just need some time.” She tried to lighten the mood by smiling at Kira. “Are you sure you don’t want to be a Counselor? You’re pretty good at it.”

Kira smiled back. “What are friends for?”

Suddenly, Sisko’s voice boomed out through the commsystem. “Senior staff, report to the Wardroom.”

Ezri glanced at Kira. “What do you think is happening?”

“I don’t know.” Kira tapped her commbadge. “This is Kira. Captain, what’s going on?”

“Jem’Hadar have been found in the Alpha Quadrant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of context notes: Voyager is still missing and no one knows what happened to it, and no one left the station after the war.


End file.
